Sweet Demons
by Angel Longstring
Summary: AU; Demons Arthur and Alfred have fled from their home in England to the eastern island of Japan where they decide to hide and make a new start for themselves. Then they have an encounter that will change their fates and lead them on strange adventures. AskaKiku main ship; Mild USUK and Ameripan
1. Chapter 1

It was a clear, crisp fall evening. The seasons were changing and quickly in the mountain forest. The sound of clashing metal and inhuman screeches disturbed what should have been a quiet, peaceful night. Two figures, pale and blonde haired, paused and turned their heads toward the sound. The taller one turned bright blue eyes to the smaller green eyed one, an eyebrow raised. The green eyed one frowned, clearly thinking it through before giving a light shrug and turning to the other.

"We can check it out but nothing more." He spoke, a distinct British lilt to his voice. The blue eyed one grinned and let out a very loud whoop of excitement that made the green eyed one cringe. "Bloody hell, Alfred, keep it down!" he snapped. Alfred gave a cheeky grin as he slung an around the shorter man's shoulders.

"Oh lighten up, Artie-"

"Arthur you bloody moron." The shorter man snapped and went to shove at taller man's chest only to find Alfred had grabbed that wrist. Scowling, Arthur tried to pull away but then Alfred leaned down to steal a less than chaste kiss before darting away with a laugh. He spread large bat-like wings as he leapt skyward and took off. The shorter blonde wasn't far behind, growling and hissing softly. "Bloody Alfred…" Arthur muttered, a dark blush staining his cheeks a vibrant red. They didn't fly far before reaching the scene of the commotion. A pair of demons had been facing off with a demon hunter. One lay dead a few yards from the hunter who was only barely fending off the other. Arthur landed on a branch above the battle scene to watch, Alfred landing nearby. The hunter was a superb fighter but he was injured and only human. He was slowly losing the battle against the reptilian demon.

"We should help him, don't you think?" Alfred asked Arthur quietly. Arthur shot the younger demon a glare.

"No, we don't help hunters, you bloody moron." He replied and Alfred frowned.

"But he's cute! I wanna keep him as a pet!" he whined. Before Arthur could reply there was a loud crack and a sharp cry of pain. Both turned to the fight to see that the hunter had gone down and Arthur gave a sigh.

"Fine but he's your bloody responsibility." He muttered and the two gracefully hopped down from their perches. The reptilian demon hissed at them.

"Thisss isss my meal." It growled and Alfred smirked.

"I don't think so, lizard." He replied darting forward. Arthur let Alfred take care of the demon while he checked on the hunter. It didn't look good. The hunter had sustained severe injuries on top of a blow to the head that was meant to kill. The only way he could see to keep the man alive was through a spell but he'd never tried this particular spell before.

"Alfred get over here!" Arthur snapped and a moment later there was an inhuman screech followed by the sound of wings. Then Alfred was landing beside Arthur a bright grin on his face.

"You called, love?" the younger demon spoke cheekily. Arthur rolled his eyes at Alfred's antics.

"Yes, I did. Since you want to keep him I have to work a spell and I need energy." He explained and Alfred nodded putting a hand on his shoulder. The smallest of shivers ran down Arthur's spine but he pushed that away to concentrate on the spell. His hands hovered over the slender form in front of him and chanted softly. His hands glowed with a deep green light that spread to engulf the hunter. Then it was engulfing all three of them before Arthur could stop the spell. There was a blinding flash of light before the clearing went dark again. It took a moment for their eyes to adjust and both of them were on full alert until they had regained their bearings. From what he could tell the spell had mostly healed the hunter. "Come on then, let's get him home." Arthur spoke as he stood. He swayed slightly until a strong arm wrapped around him, lifting him. "Wh-bloody hell let me down I'm fine!" Arthur exclaimed as Alfred picked up the hunter as well and took off.

"Oh calm down, old man you were about to fall over." Alfred replied. Arthur grumbled but there was no denying the fact that the spell had taken a lot out of him which was odd because usually they didn't. He was scared to think of the shape he'd be in if Alfred hadn't been there to power the spell. He glanced over at the hunter who was still out. Short black hair framed a pale, slender face with elegant, almost delicate features. The hunter was male and there was no mistaking that but there was something softer about him. Arthur was drawn to the hunter, though why he didn't know. He didn't have much time to think on it either for soon enough they were at the residence the two demons called home. Alfred landed and carried his passengers inside. He sat Arthur on his feet in the living room before carrying the hunter into the guest bedroom. They got him settled before going back to the living room and settling onto the couch. "How long will he be out?" Alfred asked curiously as he shifted to rest his head in Arthur's lap. Arthur blinked then absently stroked the blonde locks.

"I'm not sure. He was pretty hurt so it may be a while." Arthur answered. Alfred let out a content sigh, shifting to get a little more comfortable. The two were soon fast asleep on the couch.

**Okay so I got this idea from a doujin a friend showed me. It's going to be a Stray trio (England, America, Japan) shipping with heavy AsaKiku for my friend HannahSakura. There will be some Ameripan and USUK but they will not be the main ships. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

His head hurt but that wasn't the only thing that hurt. He ached all over, thought it was more like he was sore not seriously hurt. Kiku groaned softly blinking and shifting to lie on his back. He … didn't have the first clue as to where he was. Well, he knew it was a bedroom, a typical Japanese style bedroom with a few western accommodations at that, but it was not a room he was familiar with. He blinked, taking in what he could without sitting up. The room was nice and simply decorated, with only the essentials and a few decorative items in it. He frowned, wondering where he was and how he'd gotten here. In fact, he had a lot of questions to ask whoever had brought him here. He sat up slowly and was glad when the world only spun for a moment before settling down. He rubbed his temple idly as he looked around. The sound of a door opening had the black haired man glancing over. A lean blonde man had entered the room, a tray with food and something to drink balanced on one hand. He was dressed in a plain off-white tunic and dark brown trousers and had house slippers on his feet. Kiku blinked as the man smiled at him.

"Good, you're awake. We were beginning to get worried about you, lad." The man spoke, his Japanese full of an unusual accent.

"We?" Kiku replied, feeling stupid for asking but he honestly did not remember what had happened.

"Alfred and I found you passed out in a ditch on the side of the road." The man answered as he came over, setting the tray on the nightstand beside the bed, and added, "I'm Arthur, by the way. What is your name?"

"I-my name is Kiku." Kiku answered going to sit up. Arthur gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy, don't push yourself." He spoke green eyes concerned. Kiku blinked, blushing faintly but nodded and lay back down.

"How long have I been out?"

"Only a couple days." Arthur replied and added, "Are you hungry or thirsty?" Kiku nodded almost shyly.

"Hai… I am thirsty if it's not too much trouble." He answered. Arthur chuckled, helping him sit up.

"It's no trouble at all." The blonde assured Kiku before handing him the glass of water he'd brought with the food. Kiku drank it gratefully, subtly observing Arthur out of the corner of his eye. For some reason, he wasn't sure whether or not he should trust the man. It was an instinctive thing, but logic told him that so far the man hadn't hurt him, had in fact taken care of him. So why was he nervous?

"Do you know who I am?" Kiku asked suddenly and Arthur blinked, turning to him.

"I'm afraid not, lad. I only know that you probably got mugged and left for dead." He answered and Kiku nodded, sipping his water, a thoughtful expression on his face. All he knew was that his name was Kiku; he was away from home and with complete strangers. Well it could always be worse, he could be dead somewhere on the side of the road, so he was grateful that Arthur and his friend had rescued him. He was slightly startled when the door opened and another young man entered. This one was also blonde, but taller and broader shouldered than Arthur and with striking blue eyes. He was wearing a white tunic and brown trousers but he was barefoot instead of wearing slippers.

"Good morning pet! How are you feeling?" the man asked a broad smile on his face as he plopped down on the floor beside the futon that Kiku was on.

"Ah, I am feeling much better, arigato." Kiku answered, obviously uncertain with how to deal with the young man's high amount of energy. Arthur just let out a slightly irritated sigh as he shook his head.

"Kiku, this is Alfred. Alfred, Kiku." He spoke and Alfred nodded, still smiling broadly.

"Nice to finally meet you!" Alfred commented and Kiku nodded, smiling slightly.

"Hai, it is nice to meet you as well, Alfred-san."

Few days later…

Kiku was finally feeling strong enough to roam around the house, though he still tired easily. So he'd decided to explore his new home a little. It was a small traditional Japanese style house with a living room, three bedrooms, a couple of bathrooms and a kitchen. It had traditional Japanese furnishings with a few foreign pieces, mostly for Arthur and Alfred who came from England. They'd moved around a lot though, apparently, which explained why Alfred didn't have much of a British accent. Neither of them could cook, unfortunately, so today, Kiku had decided to surprise them with a meal. That was before he'd discovered the state of the kitchen. It was utterly filthy and cluttered. Kiku stared in horror at the mess for a moment before a determined expression settled over his features. He rolled up the sleeves of the shirt that he was borrowing from Arthur (at least until he could get some clothes of his own) as he surveyed the kitchen.

This was going to take some work.

A couple hours later, Arthur and Alfred were surprised when they walked into the house to the rich smells of something cooking. They exchanged glances and went to the kitchen, poking their heads inside. The two were astonished. While they'd been gone getting clothes for Kiku, he'd completely cleaned the kitchen and put it into working order from the absolute mess it had been before.

"You did all this? While we were gone?!" Alfred exclaimed looking around with wide-eyed astonishment and Kiku nodded, a small, pleased smile on his lips.

"Hai, I had to clean it before I cooked anything." He replied, almost seeming amused by their surprised reactions. Arthur smiled and nodded in approval.

"Well, thank you. It did need it badly." He spoke and grinned. "I guess we know how you'll be earning your keep, then." He teased and Alfred laughed as Kiku blushed faintly.

"So you fixed us lunch?" Alfred asked, having found the food that Kiku had put out on the table for them. Kiku nodded.

"Hai, I did. Please, eat if you are hungry." He spoke. The three of them sat down to eat, all of them hungry after their day's activities.

"Kiku, that was delicious!" Alfred commented when they were done eating. Kiku smiled slightly, ducking his head a bit.

"Arigato, I'm glad you enjoyed it." He spoke, blinking as Arthur and Alfred began gathering the dishes up. "Oh, I can take care of that…" he started but Arthur waved him off.

"You cooked, let us clean." He explained and Kiku reluctantly sat back down. They had the dishes cleaned up and put away in short order and Kiku found that watching them wash dishes was quite entertaining in its own right. It was obvious they had known each other a long time, which almost had Kiku feeling like a third wheel; if not for the effort they made to include him. He decided that they weren't so bad for foreigners. He could get used to them, he figured and they did seem to be genuinely nice people so he decided to give them a chance.

He would see where this went.

**Okay so this is probably a shorter chapter but yeah fluff for the win! And omg Kiku stop being adorable you dork! *cuddles him tightly* Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
